Marketing For Love
by CoutureOtaku
Summary: Human AU/Modern AU: Aster Bunnymund is a strict no nonsense business man and Jack is the new kid in town ready to take on the marketing world, with his own personal twist of course. (JackRabbit)


_**Human AU/Modern AU: Aster Bunnymund business man and Jack is the new kid in town ready to take on the marketing world, with his own personal twist of course.**_

_**Light boyxboy, some cursing, and a whole lot of fluff and cutesy Jack Frost moments. Enjoy~**_

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund walked into the large building with a slightly annoyed expression on his face as the perky reception desk employee grinned and waved, a wave that was much too happy to been seen this early in the morning he thought with a begrudged nod towards the chirpy looking girl.

Aster has had the worst day possible. His alarm clock had not gone off and made him late for work, he couldn't take his usual hot shower or even eat breakfast, then to his absolute horror his beloved car had not cranked and he had to call a taxi as he patted his car's hood in worry for his expensive baby.

Then the taxi had been lost and made Aster even more late. To make matters even worse, he had forgotten important files in his office, ones he needed to make his presentation for today's meeting.

He walked into the glass door-ed elevator with a odd sense of foreboding hitting him as he pressed the button marking the fifteen floor.

Before the door closed, a tiny blur of blue and white had bumbled speed running into the elevator making Aster let out a small sound of absolute shock.

The 'tiny blur of blue and white' had stopped running and was standing still, letting Aster finally get a good look at this speedy kid.

The door closed with a ding as Aster felt his eyes scan over the boy standing in front of him. He couldn't have been more then sixteen years old, he was so frail and small looking, he was at least two heads shorter than Aster himself.

He also had shockingly white colored hair and pale skin that made his freckles on the apples of his cheeks and sprinkled across his nose stand out more. He was wearing a pastel blue business shirt that was cuffed up to his elbows, Aster also noticed was wrinkled as though he put it on in a hurry, and khaki colored skinny pants that Aster had to shake his dirty mind from thinking anything too bad considering he was sure this kid was still considered jail-bait.

But what had gotten Aster's attention straight away was the kid's eyes. They were bluer than any blue he'd ever seen. They were a color Aster was sure didn't exist anywhere, they were close to ocean blue and had soft hues of a light baby blue tinging at the sides, Aster wanted to hit himself for getting so poetic over some stupid kid's eye color but Aster along with being a A list business man did painting on the side so he found he could excuse some of his thinking. (he couldn't really excuse how cute and perky the not legal teen's ass was in those pants but he wouldn't admit that out loud so he figured he had nothing to worry about.)

The blue eyed teenager had offered Aster a sheepish but not so guilty grin at barreling through the door like a monster and seemed almost like he thought it was funny.

"Hi there, my name is Jack. Sorry for almost running into you, I'm kinda sorta late right now." Jack admitted his eyebrows raising slightly in laughter.

Aster had blinked. "It's alright. I'm Aster Bunnymund. You work here? No offense, mate you don't exactly look very old to have a job like this." He replied his dark forest green eyes brimming with confusion and also a hint of curiosity. Maybe the hot assed kid wasn't jail-bait, he could work with that.

Jack laughed harder seemed unperturbed the question. "Yep! I just turned eighteen so I can kinda get how you would think that." Jack answered leaning against the elevator wall comfortably.

Aster had the thank the loving power above him for not having dirty thoughts about some kid he could have gone to jail for.

"Well, you are a little short, kid, can't blame me for thinking that." Aster replied chuckling in amusement.

Jack relaxed expression changed into one of annoyance as his eyebrows furrowed and he crossed his arms.

"Look, dude, it's not my fault that you're freakishly tall. I could have mistaken you for a girl with your long hair but I didn't so don't assume anything about me either." Jack retorted laughter at his insult playing on his pink lips.

Aster had sputtered out something incomprehensible as he glared. "If I were you, I wouldn't say anything about my hair considering you look like you dipped your whole head into a pile of snow." Aster half defended half insulted.

Jack just grinned a grin that seemed devious. "Well at least _I_ look good."

Aster had cursed angrily at the comment and made a move to tackle the kid to the ground before the elevator door opened and Jack had sprinted off to the floor causing people to stare and gasp at the lack of professionalism going through the quiet office.

Jack turned around looking at the irate Australian still standing in the door way.

"Catch you later, Bunny ears!" Jack exclaimed waving before bursting into loud yet charming laughter as he ran farther away and out of Aster's vision range.

Aster felt his eyebrow raise and with a scowl he quietly asked himself. _"Bunny?"_ before flaring his nose with a sound of complete irritation.

"Did you just call me **_Bunny ears?!_**" Aster yelled angrily knowing the snow colored haired barely of age boy heard him as he heard obnoxious laughter rang through the floor.

Aster felt his eye twitch as he tried to stop his hands from tightening into fists. He just wanted to shag the kid senseless a few seconds ago and now he was ready to murder the kid with a pen and a stapler.

'Why did I have to be late today?' Aster asked the person above who he just thanked for giving him a hot piece of ass to stare at during work to a sound of resentment to now having a annoying new team worker to deal with.

Aster felt eyes still watching him and he growled in irritation watching all the confused workers immediately go back to working on their computers.

"That's what I thought."Aster growled before walking towards his office all the way down the hall to think about his bad day in peace before the big meeting he had today with his fellow workers.

* * *

Only about fifteen minutes later Aster found himself sitting at the end of the large round table with his three other heads of the corporation talking animatedly.

Aster worked and helped run a company called 'GOC' a acronym for 'Guardians of Childhood' they were advertisement specialists who worked primarily with helping endorse holiday and season themed products, and other various things.

They made commercials, bill board signs, managed parties as long as it had to do with a holiday, a season or something children would enjoy they would do it.

The one who found and managed the company the most was a large and jolly Russian man named Nicholas St. North.

Nicholas, who preferred to be called 'North' was a older man with white hair but was a cheerful soul always wearing a grin and wearing his favorite color, red. North was mainly in charge of all Winter holidays, Christmas, Hanukka and Kwanzaa although the most popular one he advertised (and also his favorite to work with) was Christmas because it was his favorite.

North also managed a separate business that worked with GOC and it was his own toy making company. They built toys that drove children crazy. To all the classic toys kids had growing up, such as baby faced dolls, toy trucks and trains to the more modern electronics such as playable game consoles. North's toy business was booming, they were the most popular toy company of the decade, almost all of their new advertised toys being the most wanted thing for Christmas every year.

Then their was a small petite woman named 'Toothiana', who preferred to go by 'Tooth'. Aster never knew if that was actually her birth name, he never asked figuring it didn't really matter much to him. Tooth had short pastel rainbow colored hair that always was decorated with some sort of odd feathers (something about it being a new trend he was told) and was in charge of advertising and working with a not so called holiday, but with a magical popular character, the Tooth Fairy.

She mostly worked for advertising for fun dentists and orthodontists who wanted to jazz up their office and promote business which Tooth was very glad for, she used to work as a part time dentist and is obsessed with teeth health so she gladly loves her job. Tooth was also very party savvy and worked the most with planning and managing parties they were asked to work for.

Their was also a small and short man named Sanderson Mansnoozie, who was only called 'Sandy', the small man was very tiny yet delightfully round in a cute way that made children laugh in good fun. Sandy was in charge of all night time advertisements, he worked with new popular night time toys such as 'Pillow Pets' or the new pillows that lit up, something about kids being afraid of the dark and it helping them sleep better.

Sandy also designed beds and bedding sets, he made adults comforter and pillows but focused more in creating the top of the line children sets, from cutesy princess themed bed frames to race car themed bed furniture, he brought a lot of money and success to GOC. Sandy also was mute, he never spoke and only used sign language which was sometimes hard on the other bosses considering they weren't all the way fluent in signing yet, they still managed to most of the time understand their fellow boss and friend.

That left Aster Bunnymund himself, Aster was in charge of all things Easter related, he promoted it with everything ranging from commercials, bill boards to creating the best of the line Easter baskets sold in almost every name brand super store nation wide. Aster also worked a lot in advertising for the season Spring in general, helping create graphic design for new spring clothing collections and other spring time products.

He worked the most in design and created very artistic graphic art to promote anything and everything to their market of making children happy.

They were a business that worked in lots of different forms of business and art really, their main goal however was to make children have the best possible childhood, where the company name originated from.

Aster had watch as North coughed gaining everyone's attention as he stood up.

"I am pleased at this month's work schedule, we had gone up on work hours and brought in much more money than last month." North said his bubbly expression hiding some amusement.

Aster furrowed his eyebrows knowing something was about to pop out of the Russian man's mouth and surprise everyone like he usually did.

Tooth seemed to sense something was up as well and crossed her arms. 'North, what is this time?" she asked cautiously.

Sandy nodded his head also looking slightly worried at whatever was about to happen.

North just grinned in response.

"We all have worked together for a long time now. We work very well together, yes? But lately some inspiration have been draining away from us and I think we need to change that by adding someone else to help us." North answered his baby blue eyes twinkling in mischief.

Aster raised in hand and started talking before even being called.

"North, I don't think adding someone new will help, we don't need to add anymore craziness to this team." Aster replied looking irritated at the very suggestion.

"Where would you even get a idea like this?" Aster asked raising a eyebrow.

North just chuckled before patting his round stomach.

"I think it's a very good idea, my belly feels it!" North exclaimed laughing.

Tooth just sighed used to this arguing. "Well who is this new person we're adding then?" She asked curiously.

North smiled. "Come in, Jack!" He yelled looking towards the office door.

In a sense of deja vu, a blur of white and blue had passed him and was now standing next to North smirking.

"Everyone meet Jack, he is my nephew and will now be a fellow GOC boss!" North said patting his nephew on the back hard enough to almost make him fall.

Aster felt his mouth drop and his heart stop.

"You can not be serious? This kid is a annoying brat and is barely legal!" Aster asked slamming his hands on the table in shock.

Jack's smirk got larger. "So you thought about that, huh?" He asked teasingly.

Aster felt his tanned face reddened. "That's not the point, you shouldn't even work here as a intern and now you're a boss? This is ridiculous." Aster replied annoyance dripping off his accent.

North just shook his head and grinned.

"He's going to be training underneath you, Aster so I suggest you start liking him." North replied laughing.

Aster felt his eye twitch for the second time that day as everyone, besides Sandy burst into laughter although the mute man was shaking slightly in amusement at Aster's misfortune.

What drove Aster insane though was the look of victory and mischief in Jack's eyes as he laughed along with everyone else.

'This is going to be long day.' Aster thought deadpanned as he wondered how such a bad day like his could get even worse.

* * *

After everything died down and everyone had wiped their eyes that were damp with laughter, North had explained that Jack, somewhat as ironic as it sounded would be 'A Jack of all trades' he'd basically be a youthful energy that helped made decisions he felt were best for kids, considering he was still considered a child a few months ago everyone (besides Aster) agreed it was a amazing idea and would brings loads of out of the box ideas.

Tooth was in love with Jack's whiter than snow colored teeth and was coddling the boy as if he was her own son asking about his brushing and flossing regime, Sandy also found the kid amusing considering how he'd silently laugh at what the white haired boy would say every now and then. North obviously loved his nephew and boasted about his achievements in school and other various things he could remember.

Aster however was annoyed. None of his friends had to train some obnoxious kid, of course they weren't complaining.

Jack was good with ideas and caught into things quickly but Aster was supposed to teach the kid a little more in depth about how their business works and take him to meetings to understand the job more, they also now got shared a _freaking_ office, something Aster was not looking forward to considering the boy annoyed him already in the short time span of knowing him for twenty minutes having to share a space with him for the remainder of their work time together made Aster want to groan and die.

Jack sat next to Aster and smiled, Aster begrudgingly admitting in his mind that Tooth was right and his teeth did actually sparkle.

"What's gotten you so down, Bunny? You look a little tired." Jack asked jokingly considering he fully knew why Aster looked so beat up.

Aster glared at the small boy next to him. "Don't call me that, Frostbite."

Jack blinked at the nickname he was dubbed with.

"Why do you get to call me that and I can't call you Bunny? Seems unfair to me." Jack asked crossing his arms looking on rebelliously

Aster growled. "Because I'm your superior and your new boss." He replied to the cheeky teen.

Jack grinned and made a salute motion with his hand.

"Whatever you say, _Bunny_." he answered before breaking into annoying laughter.

Aster felt his eye twitch for the third time that day as he tried to stop himself from killing the snow colored haired boy in front of him.

_'Why couldn't I've been even later today and missed this meeting entirely?'_ he thought asking the person above for the third time that day with a impatient sigh as he rubbed this temples with his fingers looking stressed.

Not even getting to look at Jack's obviously hot ass as he walked away cheered him up, finally having at least one positive thing about getting to train the annoying kid.

Well _maybe_ it helped a little Aster admitted wondering how someone so irritating and annoying could he find so positively irresistible, watching as Jack gave a cheeky grin made something twist inside Aster's stomach and gave him a odd feeling he never felt before.

_'Crikey, this is bad.'_ Aster thought letting his face fall on the table with a soft thud at how harsh the world was being to him today.

* * *

**_I'm sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, also I don't actually know anything about marketing and business so if I mess anything up or write something wrong, again super sorry! _**

**_This is my first time writing rotg, I want to make this a series but I'm also working on a different story right now so if updates are slow that's why. I hope you like this because I'm not too sure if I'm continuing it or not, so if do actually like it write a review and I'll know what to do with this fic._**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed~_**

**_Oh, and before I get in trouble, I do not own Pillow Pets, those light up pillow things or ROTG so please don't sue me, haha._**


End file.
